


Любовь на троих. Часть пятая: Осенняя чехарда

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Любовь на троих - Fandom, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Начинается учебный год и новый этап жизни. Женя вместе со своими друзьями поступает на экономический. Игорь и Ванечка еще доучиваются в школе. И тут в университете всплывает информация о том, что Евгений предпочитает в постели парней! И и не просто, а своих же братишек.Посвящение:Всем, кто любит слэш без ограничений!





	1. Сентябрь

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, bibliotekar  
> Пэйринг и персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Романтика, Драма, Повседневность  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage, Полиамория  
> Миди, 33 страниц, 5 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждаю всех и сразу! В этом цикле описание ну очень извращенного семейства со всеми вытекающими последствиями: насилие, изнасилование, ненормативная лексика, откровенные постельные сцены, инцест, влечение взрослого мужчины к юношам. Кроме того в данной части описание взаимоотношений между Мишкой - другом Жени - и Сережей. Все имена взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. Любовь на троих состоит из шести частей. И да, это один из ранних моих рассказов, написанный пять лет назад. Утонченным особам такое лучше не читать, честное слово. Всех, кого это не пугает - приятного чтения, господа!
> 
> Очередность прочтения по данному циклу:  
> 1\. Двоюродный братик  
> 2\. Мамина родня  
> 3\. Зимние каникулы на кордоне  
> 4\. Любовь папы и мамы  
> 5\. Осенняя чехарда  
> 6\. Детский переполох

Компания Евгения после того, как закончили школу, не распалась. Альбинос Мишка и кудлатый Анатолий поступили с Женькой на один с ним факультет — экономический, только толстый Валера пошел в Кулинарный техникум, ибо мечтал с детства выпекать пирожные и торты. А еще к ним в группу попала та самая пышногрудая дура Валентина, которую Женька отымел тогда по дури в парке. Сколько уж родители этой девицы заплатили по договору, Евгений не знал, но подозревал, что весьма нехило, особо учитывая уровень интеллекта блондинки.

На первой же лекции Евгений понял, что вот оно — снова началось. Все девицы, как обычно, строили ему глазки и пытались навязать себя. Особливо старалась Валя на правах «бывшей любовницы».

Толик, как заправский его фаворит, выбирал из всей этой пестрой толпы очередную себе телку, посверкивая новыми импортными очками на носу, а Мишка приглядывал мальчика. Ибо Женька нравился в последнее время всему контингенту в равной степени: и мужскому, и женскому.

— Слушай, Жека. Мы с ребятами решили вечеринку закатить по случаю поступления, ты как? — начал издалека Анатолий после трех недель учебы.

— Я пас, — Женя собрал свою сумку и уже готов был отчалить домой.

— Нет, это просто свинство, — перекрыл ему дорогу Михаил. — Тебя все лето выловить было невозможно, так еще и сейчас увиливаешь.

— Ну, извиняйте. У папы с мамой новая жизнь началась. А теперь еще и вам не угодил.

— Жека, мы тебя простим, если разрешишь устроить вечеринку у себя в доме, — ухмыльнулся Толик, он приглядел себе особо статную брюнетку и уже подумывал, куда и как ее затащить.

— Нет, — закидывая сумку на плечо.

— Не будь жадиной, только один раз. Ты же сейчас без родителей живешь, — попросил Мишка, он тоже уже себе подобрал щуплого паренька и решал, как начать окучку интересующего его кадра.

— Если помните, я живу не один. И терпеть не могу пьянок. Тем паче, когда куча назойливых девиц и толпа озабоченных мужиков.

— Девиц я возьму на себя, — Толя выпятил грудь.

— А я парней, — расправил плечи Мишка.

— Нет. И точка, — буркнул Женька и заспешил домой.

Ваня, посмотрев в глазок и увидав двух друзей Женьки, которые когда-то помогали спасать его от озабоченных мужиков Левочки, открыл дверь. Его смела подвыпившая толпа студентов, которая пряталась выше лестничной площадки.

— Ванечка! — сгреб обомлевшего паренька Мишка, подхватив на руки. 

— А ну поставь Ваньку на место, — зарычал выглянувший в коридор Игорь. — И вообще, вы чего приперлись? Вас никто не звал.

— А мы с сюрпризом! — выдал радостно ржущий Толик, показывая бутылки выпивки.

— Взяли свой сраный сюрприз и ушли на хер, — в дверях нарисовался грозный и обнаженный по пояс Женька. С влажными волосами и махровым полотенцем на плечах.

— Женечка! Лапочка! Я тебя люблю! — к нему на шею запрыгнула пьяненькая Валентина. Ей было трудно это сделать, ибо на то же место сигануло сразу трое дев, и Женька был поглощен стонущими жаркими телами, трущимися о него. На Игоря кинулось тоже несколько девок с криками «какой миленький, поцелуй меня, я тебя хочу» и т.д. 

Таким образом, захватив старших хозяев квартиры в плен, вся толпа протопала нагло вовнутрь. Толик командовал, показывая, где что располагается, как старожил. Мишка же до сих пор таскал на руках брыкающегося Ваню, пытаясь вызвать тем самым ревность у приглянувшегося ему паренька.

Оставшиеся девицы приступили слаженно, накрывая стол. Благо студенты принесли в лучших традициях общаг жратву с собой, но и умудрились выгрести полностью холодильник хозяев. Так что приготовленные Евгением и еще горячие котлетки с вареной картошкой исчезли в мгновение ока.

Когда наконец-то Женя выпутался от приставучих девиц, то в гостиной зажигала вовсю дискотека. Пьяные тела молодежи колыхались в такт под усилители их недавно купленного нового центра. На балконе курила добрая половина мужиков, а по углам уже тырились новоиспеченные парочки. Он в наглую забрал Ваню из рук нахального Мишки, из толпы девиц выгреб все еще отбивающегося Игорька. И упер своих братиков на опустевшую кухню.

— Убью завтра Тольку, а Мишку просто кастрирую, — пообещал он своим любимым, усаживаясь на тахту.

— Да ладно, не так все страшно, — Ваня откровенно зевал, клубком устраиваясь на груди у Игоря. — У меня завтра сочинение «Как я провел лето»... — хмыкнул он.

— Опиши правду, и никто не поверит, — усмехнулся Игорь и сам, откровенно зевая, выдавил из себя: — А у меня кросс. И как я только после всех этих обжимашек побегу?

— Бери на руки Ваню и айда в свою комнату, пусть они хоть все тут переебутся, — скомандовал Евгений.

Игорь влегкую поднял кузена и пристроился за спиной у Женьки. За лето он здорово вытянулся и практически догнал по росту и ширине плеч Женьку. А вот Ванечка пока еще оставался таким же хрупким и маленьким по росту.

Старший брат, выйдя из кухни, стал пробиваться в сторону их спальни через пьяно приставучую толпу. Игорь, держа свою драгоценную ношу, скользил сзади как тень. 

После того как они стали жить втроем, их спальня преобразилась. Они разобрали двухуровневую кровать и забрали свой траходром с новой квартиры. И вот теперь, стоя на пороге, могли лицезреть, как на их, можно сказать, «святыне» пьяный в зюзю Толька пялит чернявенькую Наташу.

— Ну все. Это последняя капля! — Женька закатил рукава и налетел на трахающуюся парочку. — Если тебе негде потрахаться, то это не значит, что мой дом подходящее место, — он оторвал Толика от распростертой Натали и швырнул об стену.

— Ой, мальчики! — на кровати пьяненько состроили глазки и призывно развели сильнее бедра. — Как вас мно-ого... Но я не против.

— Так, взял свою шлюшку и вон из нашей спальни! — развратная девка полетела в руки Толика.

— Женечка! — опознала Наташа нападавшего. — Ты меня ревнуешь?

— Натаха! — вдруг заржал в голос Толька. — Да он же голубой! На хер ты ему сдалась?

— Как? Голубой? — девица даже протрезвела от такого известия. — Любимый, ты — гей?

— А ты чо, не видишь, — Толька поднялся на ноги и попытался поставить охуевшую девицу. — Более того, он трахает своих же братьев. Как же это называется? — держа деваху за талию, Толик взлохматил вихры. — А, ну да, кро-во-сме-ше-ние или ин-цест! — еле выговорил длинное слово пьяный Толя и получил прямо по очкам в морду. Потеряв равновесие, он полетел прямиком в коридор, утаскивая за собой девку.

— Жень, что же теперь будет? — спросил, испугавшись, Игорь.

— Ты Ване не говори только, он у нас впечатлительный через край. А я как-нибудь сам разберусь. Сначала кастрирую обоих, а потом убью, — просуммировав расправу над своими же друзьями, Женька содрал оскверненные простыни с кровати и застелил новое белье. — Вот ведь умаялся, даже не проснулся от всего этого бедлама.

Ваня глубоко дышал и видел десятый сон, когда братики уложили его к себе под бок и сами провалились без сил и сновидений.

В шесть утра, выбравшись из объятий любимых, Женька отправился выдворять из своей квартиры оставшихся самых упертых гостей. Толика не было. Видно, он ему здорово расквасил лицо, ибо дорожка крови тянулось до входной двери. Выкинув на лестничную площадку нескольких упитых в жопу парней и полураздетых девиц, Женька стал собирать мусор, разбросанный по всей квартире, как вдруг услышал приглушенный спор из родительской спальни.

Заглянув туда, он с удивлением увидел, как щуплый кареглазый парнишка ругается на повышенных тонах с Мишкой.

— Тебе нравится эта синеокая конфетка, вот и вали к ней, а меня оставь в покое!

— Я тебе уже несколько часов говорю, что он не мой, — Мишка был крайне измотан и спором, и бессонной ночью.

— Ну что, голубки, все не разберетесь? — хмыкнул Женька, вставая в дверях и видя, как парнишка мило краснеет под его взглядом. — А теперь на выход, вечеринка кончилась, и автобусы уже ходят!

— Я… хочу… с вами… поговорить… — краснеющий мальчик выглядел довольно-таки сексуально даже с точки зрения Жени.

— О чем? — Женька с удивлением наблюдал, как такой непробиваемый ветреный Дон Жуан, как Мишка, ревнует этого паренька к нему. — Я даже твоего имени не помню.

— Меня Сережей зовут, — пробормотали в ответ и сжали отчаянно кулаки.

— И что же такая лапа хочет от меня? — ухмыльнулся Женя, специально сексуально улыбаясь.

— Жека, не смей, — рыкнул Мишка.

— Не сметь чего? — хлопнули сексуально глазками и, видя, как его друг бледнеет еще сильнее.

— Жень, я все понимаю, что приставал к Ване, но это не из-за того, что он мне нравится, я вообще никогда на него не претендовал, — выпалил Михаил.

— Я так и понял, — Женька продолжал улыбаться, чем вгонял Сергея в краску еще сильнее. — Но я не приглашал вас к себе домой, не разрешал переворачивать весь мой уклад жизни и тащить сюда толпу пьяных и ненужных мне людей.

— Женя, прости, — Михаил потупил голову и тут услышал рядом с собой совершенно неуместную к данной ситуации фразу.

— Я люблю вас… — Сергей готов был храбро шмякнуться от своей смелости в постыдный обморок.

— Кого? — хлопнул глазами озадаченно Евгений.

— Вас… — практически на гране сознания.

— Парень, ты в своем уме? — хватая падающего на руки и укладывая на родительскую кровать.

— Да, и я счастлив, что теперь вы знаете о моих чувствах, — прошептал из последних сил паренек и вырубился у Женьки в руках.

— И что теперь с этим делать? А, Мишка, — рыкнул бледному другу Евгений.

— Я правда не знаю, — Михаил, сжав кулаки, стоял рядом. — Но тебе я его точно не отдам.

— Хм-ммм, а мне-то он на кой? Стратег сраный! Думал, его к себе ревностью привязать, только Ваньку всего моего истискал. Хороши друзья, ничего не скажешь. Один назвал меня геем в присутствии очередной шлюхи, да еще и про моих братьев ляпнул, второй припер ко мне в дом влюбленного в меня парня.

— Как? Толька проговорился, что ты спишь со своими братьями? — Мишка забыл обо всех своих потрясений мигом. — Это же пиздец!

— А то-то я не знаю, причем полный.


	2. Пиздец

Какой бы Наташка ни была пьяной, но известие, что самый красивый в универе парень предпочитает мужчин, да еще и собственных родственников, потрясло ее до глубины души. И, естественно, на следующий день она растрепала об этом своей подружке, та в свою очередь другой и т.д. Горячая новость разнеслась со скоростью лесного пожара по всему курсу. Вызвав пересуды, очередные споры между однокурсниками.

Валька, встав в позу, забравшись на парту, устроила настоящий митинг в поддержку Женьки, доказывая всем и вся, что тот всегда предпочитал только женщин. И в постели вообще сексуальный монстр. Часть парней, помня, как Евгений весь вечер провел в обнимку с кучей вопящих баб, которые проигнорировали их, хмуро подтвердили это. Более того, несколько девушек, которые запали на младшего братика — Игоря, защищали его честь и достоинство, утверждая, что тот просто не может быть голубым и т.д. и т.п. Самого виновника сего ебнутого торжества пока не наблюдалось, да и ляпнувший про Женьку Толька отсутствовал. 

Когда Михаил с помятым Толиком повстречались около университета, альбинос покрутил пальцем у виска и прошипел:

— Хорошо у тебя морда расквашена. А так бы добавил, да видно Женька справился сам.

— Так это он мне очки разбил, несколько стекол из них порезали лицо, — оправдался тот хмуро.

— Я на его месте их тебе вообще бы в зенки вкатал, не выцарапал бы.

— Да что я такого сделал? — Толя вообще многое не помнил по пьяни, а сегодня, доставая старые, в толстой оправе очки из запасника, в которых он выглядел конкретным ботаном, никак не мог понять, кто так расквасил его лицо, а главное, за что?

— Тебе, Толя, пить вредно, ибо твой язык, когда ты пьян, и дружба несовместимы, — выдал Мишка. — Ты вчера своей бабе ляпнул, что Женька гей и спит со своими братьями.

— Да быть того не может! — бледный Толик по стенке сполз на пол. — Чтобы я такое сказал? Я же не псих.

— Угу, ты пьянь! — подтвердили рядом. — Ладно, если твоя девка так же, как и ты, ничего не помнит. А если нет? Ты хоть представляешь, что будет.

Толька схватился за все еще болеющую голову и прошептал:

— Я все буду отрицать.

— Уж постарайся. Балаболка!

Парни вошли в лекционный зал и замерли от увиденного на месте. С первых же секунд поняв, что Наташка, даже пьяная вусмерть, помнит все. К ним подлетело сразу несколько девок и взяло в оборот, сзади их большим фронтом подпирали крайне заинтересованные парни.

— Это правда? — орали девки.

— Что именно? — начал играть в дурачка Мишка.

— То, что Наташка сказала, — кричали парни.

— А я почем знаю, что кричала эта ненормальная? — развел руки Михаил.

— А мы не у тебя спрашиваем, а у Тольки. Ну так что, Женька — гей? А его братья ему любовники? — прокричал кто-то деловито из толпы.

Толя вжал голову в плечи и молчал как неживой, опешив под бешеным напором толпы. А Михаил, увидев, что тот в ступоре, попытался развести ситуацию.

— По-видимому Евгений вместе с братьями ворвались в комнату, где Толька трахал Наташку, вот он с горяча и ляпнул.

— Да кого вы слушаете? Мишка сам голубой, как майское небо, — вякнул кто-то особенно умный. — Ну так чего ты, Анатолий, молчишь, как язык проглотил? А?

Вокруг воцарилась гробовая тишина, и в ней, скрипнув дверью, появился хмурый, как грозовая туча, Евгений.

Что тут началось. Всех как прорвало. Орали так, что не заметили звонка на пару, а когда аспирант Лев Сергеевич, заменяющий болеющего шефа и являющийся по совместительству дядюшкой причины бедлама, крикнул от доски: «Что за базар?», — все разбежались по своим местам, а кто-то особо продвинутый выдал.

— Мы спрашивали, правда ли Евгений гей? И ебется с собственными братьями?

Левушка поймал челюсть на подлете к полу, даже он такого не ожидал от своих племянников. Вернее, он, конечно, знал, что они любовники, но явно не предполагал, что информация выплывет наружу. Впрочем, вспоминая недавнее прошлое, Лева решил сыграть в благородство.

— А не кажется ли всем вам, что вы влезаете в чужую личную жизнь, — рыкнул он от доски.

— Еще бы, вы ведь его дядя, — крикнули ехидненько с задних парт.

— Да хоть отец, — Лев встал, подбоченясь. — Тишина в аудитории, начнем лекцию. И так задержались на пятнадцать минут.

И, увидев, как поднимается с места племянник, спросил: — Евгений? Что-то случилось?

— Да. Раз уж так у всех свербит в жопе, то я отвечу.

— Жека, не надо, — подпрыгнул Мишка рядом, а Анатолий еще сильнее вжался в парту.

— Да не, почему же. Врываться в мой дом без приглашения и устраивать бедлам для вас всех нормально. Трахаться в нем по углам группами вусмерть пьяными — тоже. Так вот. Да. Я предпочитаю в постели мужчин, это правда. А вот с кем я сплю, вас никого не касается. Будь хоть это Папа Римский или президент Соединенных Штатов Америки, — Женька закинул свою сумку на плечо и, выйдя из аудитории, жахнул со всей силы дверью.

Заткнулись все. Даже те, кто до этого шушукались и обсуждали его персону друг с дружкой. Анатолий был готов провалиться сквозь землю или сам себе отрезать болтливый от водки язык.

Видеть никого особо не хотелось, а вот на Толика чесались руки, чтобы просто убить. Женька поднялся на университетскую крышу и теперь смотрел вдаль.

Очень хотелось курить. Надо сказать, он иногда баловался по пьяни, но не более того. Во всяком случае, от табака не зависел. И когда он полностью отрешился от настоящего, погрузившись в свои бегающие вразнобой мысли, рядом послышался шорох.

Женя повернулся на звук и утонул в больших карих глазах.

— Это ты? — ухмыльнулся он Сергею. — Чего тебе?

— Это правда, что ты… гей? — пробормотал парнишка.

— И что с того? Ты же слышал, я не врал, — Женька снова перевел взгляд в даль.

— Ну, я подумал, что раз ты, вернее, тебе нравятся парни… — стал путано объяснять, краснея, Сергей, дергая свой свитер за вытянутые рукава.

— Нет, — прерывая все потуги на корню.

— Но почему? — обиженно.

— Сережа, ты очень милый и симпатичный мальчик. Но пойми меня правильно, я не хочу давать тебе пустые надежды. Да, мне приятно, что я тебе нравлюсь, но не более того. Мы никогда не будем вместе. Я занят и люблю.

— Значит, про братьев тоже правда? — Сергей опустил голову так, что пол-лица закрылось под волной светлых пушистых волос.

— Да. И это я говорю только тебе… — Женя помолчал немного, а потом продолжил: — Знаешь, я Мишку знаю давно, и несмотря на все свое безрассудство, он хороший человек.

— Зачем вы мне это говорите?! — карие глаза, полные слез, выглянули из-под челки.

— Ваня и правда не его мужчина, как ты теперь знаешь. Более того, он ему совершенно не нравится. Весь вчерашний вечер он мучил моего любимого только с одной целью — заставить ревновать тебя. Бредовый план, ну такой уж Мишка. Когда ему кто-то очень нравится, он начинает делать сплошные глупости. И обычно это приводит к вселенскому краху.

— Я люблю вас, а не его, — Сережка шмыгнул громко носом и сжал кулаки.

— А он тебя…

— Что? — даже слезы перестали бежать из глаз.

— Уж поверь. Вчера, пока ты валялся без сознания, меня заверили, что тебя никому не отдадут, тем более мне. Может, дашь ему шанс и позволишь себя любить?

— Но?

— Сергей, поверь, я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Мое сердце занято, и я не смогу сделать тебя счастливым. А ты этого заслуживаешь, — Женя приобнял хрупкого парнишку за плечи и хитро прошептал: — Мишка же красивый, хоть и белесый, как поганка.

Сережка нервно сглотнул, сердце от близости с этим мужчиной рвалось из горла, выдавить что-то вразумительное из себя было трудно, поэтому он просто рвано кивнул.

— Вот вы где, — «белесый, как поганка» красивый друг вовремя нарисовался сзади. Он хмуро осмотрел красного, как рак, Сережку, льнущего к Женьке, но промолчал, встав с другого бока от него.

— Привет, Мишка, а мы тут душевно поговорили, — ухмыльнулся Женя и, недолго думая, пихнул Серёгу прямо в объятья сердитого друга. Мишка среагировал молниеносно, поймал и нежно прижал к себе замершего в ступоре паренька.

— Сергей мне поведал, что хочет пригласить тебя на свидание. Но не знает как, — Женя соблазнительно улыбнулся обоим и мысленно потер ручки: «Пора и Мишке обзавестись парой. А этот паренек подходит ему идеально».

— Я… это… — выдавил из себя пунцовый парнишка и услышал трепетный ответ.

— Я за. Ты сегодня вечером как? Свободен?

Сергей хлопнул глазищами и слабо кивнул, чувствуя, как все его трясущееся тело вжимают в себя и ласково целуют в уголок губ. Миша взъерошил светло-русые волосы, нежно огладил черты любимого лица и, улыбнувшись, отпустил.

— Тогда в шесть в кафешке у центрального парка. Я буду тебя ждать.

— Хорошо, — промямлили в ответ и ускользнули с крыши.

— Спасибо, друг! — Мишка сграбастал Женьку в охапку и громко чмокнул в щеку.

— Не за что. Херовый стратег, — Евгений саданул под дышло и выпутался из ослабившихся силков. — А теперь говори, чего хотел?

— Ну, это… Толька готов повеситься из-за вчерашнего, — замялся он.

— Да пусть хоть на собственных яйцах, — ухмыльнулся Женя. — Закурить есть?

Мишка иногда покуривал, посему сигареты нашлись, и оба парня нервно затянулись.

— Ты тоже молодец, за фига всем такое ляпнул. Отрицал бы, и все.

— Ты же знаешь, коль слух пустили — его не остановишь, будет только хуже. А так хоть бабы вешаться не будут.

— Угу! Зато всех геев на свой сладкий зад соберешь. На кой хрен мне такой сильный конкурент?

— А я думал, с Сергеем у тебя серьезно. Смотри, Мишка, обидишь мальчишку, заберу четвертым к себе в семью, — поиздевался Женя на вытянувшееся закашлявшееся лицо.

— А жирно не будет? — подавился дымом белый.

— Не-а... Мальчик-то просто конфетка, да и малые, думаю, будут рады такой куколке.

— Жека! — взревел Михаил. — Хватит дразнить.

Женя поймал в объятья своего беснующегося друга и тихо спросил:

— Что, влюбился?

— А если и так? — ответили, замирая в руках.

— Давно пора, он тебе подходит, — заверили, отпуская и прикуривая следующую сигарету. — Говняные у тебя папиросы. Просто мрак.

— Так не кури, — совсем уже беззлобно.

— И не буду. И это, с мальчиком будь понежнее, не гони лошадей.

К концу дня Женька собрал столько предложений, поступивших от мужчин всего университета, что просто охуел. Весть, что он гей, облетела все факультеты со скоростью света. Он и не знал, что так много голубых вокруг, просто никогда не задумывался над этим. Девы — его фанатки, просто посходили с ума. Половина решила во что ни стало заснять его вместе с его любовниками, другая же предлагала такой ураганный секс, от которого он забудет всех парней на свете.

Евгений благодаря Толику стал чуть ли не самой популярной и скандальной личностью и всего за несколько часов.

— Какие-то они все ненормальные, — бурчал Женя витающему в розовых облаках Мишке. — То готовы казнить прилюдно, то возводят на пьедестал.

— Так это всегда так. Как думаешь, если я приглашу его к себе, он не испугается?

— А вшивый только о бане, — передразнил Женька своего друга, Толька же стыдливо мучился вдалеке, боясь подойти ближе. — Миш, он пока влюблен в меня, к сожалению… Посему действуй тактично, ненавязчиво и в то же время решительно. Да кого я учу, у тебя ж парней было море.

— Ох! Да уж, точно море, да только я никого не любил до сих пор так сильно.

— А вообще-то любил?

— Не-а! — снова громко вздохнули под боком. — Я так боюсь наломать дров…

— А вот бояться точно не стоит. Если что, встанешь на колени, как в грошовой пьесе, с цветочком в зубах и признаешься во всепоглощающей любви.

— Издеваешься?!

— А то, и помни! Четвертым... — смешливым тоном.

— Не отдам! — рыкая практически на всю аудиторию и пугая лектора.

— Михаил?! Вы хотите решить задачу? Тогда прошу к доске, а мы все посмотрим.

Мишка подпрыгнул от такого заявления на ноги, а Женька, протянув от всей души по поджарой попе друга, тихо прошипел:

— Иди уж, Ромео! И не посрамись перед своей Джульеттой.


	3. Романтика по-полной

В первый раз жизни Мишка так волновался перед своим свиданием. По вечерам было уже довольно прохладно, но, как говорится, либо красиво выглядеть и мерзнуть, либо быть в тепле, но смахивать на стог сена.

Естественно, наш белобрысый выбрал первое и, одевшись с иголочки, поспешил к парку. Он долго мучился, покупать цветы или нет. Некоторым из его бывших нравилось, когда им дарили цветы, другие же готовы были засунуть веник в зад неумелому ухажеру. Промаявшись у цветочного киоска минут двадцать, Мишка выбрал алую розу, подумав так, что, если не понравится — выкинет в первую же урну, и помчался дальше.

Прибыл он минут за десять раньше срока и, встав недалеко от входа в кафе, стал ждать своего принца. Народа у кафешки сегодня было слишком много, на Мишку обращали внимание и парни, и девушки. Все-таки он постарался на славу и выглядел, как мальчик с глянцевой обложки, не говоря уж о зажатой розе в руке. Девушки зазывно улыбались, а двое геев откровенно попытались пристать, но, увидев сверкающие прозрачно-голубые глаза, в которых стали зарождаться кровавые сполохи, отступили.

Вечер томно переходил в ночь, и Мишка начинал подмерзать, принц так и не появился. Но, взвесив все за и против, Михаил продолжал стойко ждать своего любимого, решив проторчать тут хоть до утра. Но дождаться.

Через два часа, когда он, отвернувшись спиной от входа, уже начал обдирать от нечего делать свою подарочную розу, сзади тихо позвали:

— Миша. Ты прости меня…

Мишка обернулся на голос и застыл от увиденного. Оказывается, не он один старался красиво сегодня одеться. Сережка выглядел такой конфеткой, которую хотелось скушать прямо здесь и сейчас, а его румянец на запыхавшемся лице просто сводил парня с ума.

— Прости, меня старший брат закрыл… Ну вот, пока я с ним ругался, а потом сбегал через окно, а у нас этаж третий, — паренек уперся руками в колени и пытался отдышаться.

— Так ты что, с третьего этажа? — у Мишки глаза стали круглыми.

— Ну да, по парапету, а потом по пожарной лестнице, — Серега, выровняв дыхание, выправился вертикально и увидел грозные сверкающие перед собой очи.

— С ума сошел? А если бы упал! — Мишка сжал розу так, что та переломилась пополам.

— Да не в первый раз… — и почувствовал на своем предплечии сжимающую до синяка руку.

— Не делай больше так.

— Хорошо… А это? — карие глаза уставились на бренные остатки алой розы.

Мишка проследил взгляд глаз и покраснел. Розу он общипал просто сногсшибательно. Ладно, хоть до самого бутона не добрался, но шипов и листочков цветок лишился напрочь. Под ногами теперь у него валялись зеленые ошметки.

— Я это тебе купил… Но если не нравится, то… — Мишка замахнулся остатками розы в сторону урны.

— Нет! — руку перехватили, а розу отобрали. Сергей оторвал надломленный конец стебля так, что цветок стал в два раза короче. — Раз ты мне ее купил, то теперь она моя.

— Прости, общипал.

— Нормально, мне вообще никто цветов еще не дарил, — заверили, а потом обожглись об ледяную руку. — Ты же совсем замерз, пойдем кофе хоть выпьем.

В кафешке народу было куча: на столах уже зажгли свечи, создавая интимную обстановку, играла живая музыка, поднимался дым сигарет. А бар светился огнями, как пароход в тумане, зазывая выпить спиртное. Мальчишки выбрали столик за пальмой, отгородившись ото всех. Серега посмотрел, как сотрясается тушка Мишки, и помчался за горячим кофе, не дожидаясь официанток.

Пойло было ужасным на вкус, но горячим точно. Парни долго грели руки о горячие кружки, глотая горькое нечто.

— Знаешь, я уже думал, ты не придешь, — сказал в кружку Мишка.

— Я же обещал, — сверкнули глазами из-за чашки недоуменно.

— Ты обещал только потому, что это была идея Женьки, — Михаил видел, как покраснел Сергей напротив. — Если тебе неприятно, мог бы и не соглашаться. Я бы пережил.

Серега замолчал надолго, рассматривая зажженные свечки в прозрачных стаканах на их столе, а потом спросил:

— Миш, а ты Женю давно знаешь?

— Мы друзья с детства. Если ты пришел сюда, чтобы выспрашивать о другом мужчине, то ничего не выйдет. Это, знаешь ли, невежливо. И перекрашиваться в брюнета я ради тебя не буду, так же как и носить цветные линзы, — пробурчал разочарованный злой Миша.

— Зачем? — хлопнули ресницами. — Ты и так очень красивый.

Мишка поперхнулся пародией на кофе и уставился на паренька, вот тут он уже ничего не понимал, однозначно. Чего же варится у Серёжки в голове?

— Мы сегодня с Женей о многом поговорили на крыше. Вот мне и стало интересно, почему он так тепло отзывается о тебе, вы были любовниками? — Сергей крутил кружку в руках, даже не пытаясь пить горячительный напиток.

— Нет, не были, — выдавил из себя Михаил.

— Понимаешь, я когда вас впервые увидел, то подумал, что вы вместе. Ты всегда был рядом с ним, обнимался, прижимался, лохматил ему волосы. Он, конечно, бухтел всегда на твои назойливые приставания, но терпел. И со стороны казалось, что вы пара.

Мишка задумался глубоко. Вот о том, как они выглядят со стороны с Женькой, ему никогда в голову не приходило, точно.

— А потом я стал замечать, что кроме Женьки ты лезешь ко многим парням, делая неоднозначные намеки. И я разозлился.

— На меня? — Мишка чувствовал сегодня себя самым тупым.

— Ну да. У тебя такой парень обалденный под боком, а ты ему изменяешь, — пояснили. — А на том вечере, когда ты стал открыто приставать к его братику, я просто сошел с ума. Я же видел, как Женька злился.

— Понятно, и ты не заметил, как сам влюбился в Женьку. Конечно, он же жертва непостоянного меня. И ты решил себя предложить на алтарь любви. Да только вот, Сереженька, я Женьку с детства воспринимаю только как друга, и в штанах у меня ничегошеньки не шевелится на его неземную красоту, уж поверь. Тем более еще год назад он был первым ебалем по бабам.

— Правда? — удивленно воззрились на Мишку.

— Да, пока не стал жить с братиками. Они вместе столько вынесли втроем, защищая свою любовь, что, поверь, достойны ее в полной мере. И никто из нас не вправе осуждать их.

— А я и не осуждаю, — Сергей вздохнул тяжело, а потом тихо добавил: — Только немного завидую.

— Женька совершенно прав, из меня самый говняный стратег, — сделал вывод из всего этого Мишка, а потом предложил: — Я уже согрелся. Пойдем, погуляем, а то пропахнешь табаком до костей, — видя, как Сережка трет от табачного дыма глаза и нос.

Они молча гуляли по аллеям ночного парка, иногда натыкаясь на целующиеся парочки, пока не вышли на озеро, от которого веяло уже совсем не по-летнему сыростью и холодом.

— Какие красивые ивы! — Сережка коснулся у одной плакучих ветвей.

— Игорь — младший брат Женьки — почему-то очень любит одну. Всегда сбегал сюда, когда было ему плохо.

— Какую?

— Сейчас, — Мишка покрутил головой, ища ориентир, — где у нас причал? Ага, вот он, — он отсчитал несколько раз и указал на дерево. — Кажется, эту, — Мишка подошел к шатру из листьев и тонких ветвей и, разведя их в сторону, шагнул вовнутрь.

— А здесь теплее и ветра совсем нет, — Сережка пошел вокруг ствола, ласково гладя по нему рукой. — Ой!

— Что случилось? — Мишка тут же нарисовался рядом.

— Здесь неровность какая-то. Как будто вырезали что-то...

Альбинос, достав зажигалку, посветил, и парни в мерцающем свете тусклого огонька увидели буквы. Они взглянули друг на друга, как будто увидели чужую тайну или стали свидетелем чего-то такого, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз, а Мишка прошептал:

— Теперь понятно, почему. А вот буква «В» совсем новая, Ваня ведь с ними всего год живет.

— Наверно, это здорово, иметь общую тайну и такое место, куда можно сбежать, когда на душе скребут кошки. Пойдем, а?

Мишка и сам понял, что это место чужое, не их, и, взяв за хрупкую руку Сережку, вывел из под завесы ниспадающих веток.

— Ты совсем замерз, — констатировал он факт. — Давай провожу?

— До меня далеко, я живу на другом конце города. Сам околеешь, пока до меня доберемся. А в дом я тебя не смогу пригласить, мой брат гомофоб страшный.

— Так вот почему он тебя закрыл?

— Угу, как узнал, что я иду на свидание с парнем.

— Тогда идем ко мне. Если не боишься? — предложили с замиранием сердца.

— А у тебя? Твои родители разве не будут против?

— Да как сказать, — Мишка взлохматил затылок. — Сестра младшая уже спит, наверное... У нее завтра ведь школа, мама в ночное.

— А твоя мама знает про то, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин?

— Да, длинная история. Сначала она меня чуть не прибила за это, потом долго сокрушалась из-за того, что воспитывала меня без отца. А потом смирилась. Без меня, единственного мужика в доме, вообще все развалится.

— А отец? — спросили осторожно.

— Он пил сильно, мать бил, вот они и развелись. Я даже не знаю, жив ли он?

— М-да, а вот мои родители даже не знают пока об этом, только брат догадался. И я даже не представляю, что случится, если все всплывет наружу.

— Могу только сказать одно — если ты в себе не уверен по части ориентации — молчи. А вот если уже никуда не деться — лучше рассказать, дальше будет только труднее…

Сережка вздохнул, а потом тихо прошептал, краснея, как маков цвет:

— Миш, а я и не знаю точно… У меня ведь никого не было.

Дома было тихо, Люська спала и видела прекрасные сны. Парнишки, стараясь не шуметь и не скрипеть половицами, прошли вовнутрь.

— Я ничего не вижу, — прошептал Сережка, хватаясь за холодную Мишкину руку.

— Ты не бойся, снимай куртку и обувь. А я тебя проведу.

Так, в сплошной темноте, тихо чертыхаясь и наскакивая иногда друг на дружку, мальчишки сняли верхнюю одежду и, взявшись за руки, на цыпочках двинулись дальше.

Миша завел Сережку к себе в комнату и включил тусклый торшер.

— Есть хочешь?

— Угу.

— Тогда я сейчас, — хозяин комнаты исчез за провиантом, оставляя гостя одного.

Сережа осмотрел небольшое пространство. Кровать, красочный коврик на стене с восточным орнаментом, на противоположной — карта мира, учебный стол со стулом, книжные полки: фантастика, приключения, учебники, книжки по моделированию — незамысловатый привычный набор любого мальчишки. На потолке прилагалось несколько моделей самолетов, собственноручно собранных, видно, Мишкой.

Сергей подошел к окну и глянул вдаль: панорама ночного города, расцветающего разноцветными огнями, радовала глаза.

— Красиво? — спросили от дверей, занося поднос, украшенный многострадальной розой в граненном стакане.

— Ага! А это что так горит?

— Это Драмтеатр. Не узнал?

— Неа...

— Он просто не с фасада. А с жопы…

Миша поставил поднос на стол и приобнял Сережку со спины. Паренек был ему в аккурат по глаза. Тепло, так необходимое ему, шло от Сережки волнами, дурманило вместе с запахом, возбуждало. Он склонился над тонкой шеей и поцеловал, чувствуя, как парнишка затрепетал на ласку.

— Пойдем!

Сережку за руку отвели на постель и, забравшись с ногами, усадили спиной между разведенных бедер, прижав к горячей груди. Мишка чувствовал учащенное сердцебиение своего любимого, но не торопил события. И как более опытный партнер распалял парнишку постепенно. Случайно касаясь рук, груди, лица.

Сначала Сергею сунули бутерброд, но, видя, что у того руки ходят ходуном, и он просто роняет колбасу на плед, забрали и стали кормить с рук. Щеки Сережки полыхали уже давно, а теперь красным покрылись еще и уши с шеей.

— Ты волнуешься? — спросил влажно Мишка на ушко своего будущего любовника.

— Да-а-а, — прошептали испуганно в ответ.

— Сереженька, солнышко. Не бойся ничего. Честно говоря, я и сам нервничаю не меньше твоего. Я же ни в кого раньше не влюблялся.

Сережка вздрогнул, а потом, повернув свою полыхающую мордашку, потянулся за поцелуем, ему ответили настойчиво со всей страстью, но нежно.

— Ты правда любишь меня? — спросил он, отлипая от сладких губ.

— Думаю, что да, это даже Женька заметил. Сказал, что я рядом с тобой веду себя как влюбленный дурак.

— Ты же сказал, что о нем сегодня больше ни слова? — спросили с придыханием.

— Ага, прости, вот видишь, я точно влюбленный кретин на всю голову, — покаялись сзади и осторожно полезли руками под свитер.

Сережка задрожал, чувствуя, как ему оглаживают живот, грудь, пощипывают сжавшиеся соски, а потом, скользнув к поясу штанов, спрашивают:

— Можно?

Он рвано закивал Мишке, давая согласие на продолжение ласки. И альбинос продолжил дальше, расстегнув пояс и осторожно касаясь возбужденного члена через трусы.

— Ты уже возбужден, — проконстатировали факт и, потянув вниз за резинку, освободили налившуюся головку.

Сережка нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на качающийся свой член, который распрямлялся и становился все тверже, отзываясь на умелые ласки.

— Красивый, — прошептал Мишка и повалил паренька на кровать, прильнул губами к щелке на самом кончике пениса. Слизнул пару выступивших капель и, взяв поглубже в рот, пососал. Серега застонал в полный голос, поддев пару раз бедрами, изогнулся и слил прямо в рот.

— Прости, я так быстро, — охнул он, видя, как облизывается Мишка.

— Ничего, это не последний твой раз за сегодня, — пообещал Михаил и сильнее развел согнутые, дрожащие ноги парнишки за колени. — А теперь расслабься, сначала это неприятно, но потом… — и он припал языком к анусу распростертого партнера.

— Миша... Ох! Может, не надо туда языком? Ах!

— А ты очень чувствительный там, это здорово, — отлипая на несколько секунд и потом заново продолжая подтрахивать язычком любимого. — Значит, будет хорошо обоим.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — Сережка приподнялся на локтях и попытался заглянуть между своими широко разведенными ногами.

— Подготовить тебя как можно лучше, а потом проникнуть вовнутрь, — пояснили, продолжая пытку лаской, сплевывая и старательно увлажняя пульсирующий вход.

— Но? Ой! — Сережка выгнулся и попытался спрыгнуть с проникшего в него пальца.

— Потерпи чуть-чуть, — добавляя еще один, смоченный слюной, и наваливаясь сверху, пресекая все попытки побега.

— Миш, мне как-то не по себе, — простонали снизу и попытались свести ноги.

— Сейчас, еще немного, — проникая еще глубже и задевая простату.

— Ай! — взвизгнул Сережка, брыкаясь. Он тут же покрылся весь потом и задрожал от бессилия под Михаилом.

— Ты готов, я вхожу! — Миша убрал пальчики и приспустил себе штаны. Он приставил головку своего члена к расслабленному колечку, сплюнув и на нее, подразнил, размазав, обводя по краям, а потом толкнулся вовнутрь, плавно входя в парнишку до конца. 

Попка у Сережки была классной, сжимала нежно, обволакивая, и, главное, вобрала легко до самого конца.

— Ты как? — спросил он, нервно дыша, держа еле-еле себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться.

— Не знаю... — честно прошептали снизу.

— Тогда начнем, — Михаил пробно качнул бедрами, вызывая нечаянный стон. А потом, потянув своего любовника за талию вверх, поменял угол проникновения, следующий удар получился прямо по чувствительному бугорку, из-за чего Сережка ахнул в полный голос. И сам попытался подмахнуть попкой своему активному партнеру.

— А теперь? — наращивая амплитуду и с хлюпами вытрахивая вожделенную дырочку.

— Я... Ох! Сейчас... Ум! Кончу... — Сережка дрожал, как натянутая тетива в руках опытного стрелка, его сердце рвалось наружу, перед глазами вспыхивали разноцветные сполохи. А тело плавилось от новых, никогда еще ранее не переживаемых ощущений.

— Давай, детка, сливай, мой мальчик, — прошептали нежно на ушко, поддевая бедрами и засаживая как можно глубже вовнутрь, а потом разделяя оргазм на двоих, как одно целое.

— Миш, — позвал Сережка, выровняв дыхание. — А ты снизу пробовал?

— Угу, — выцеловывая скулу и спускаясь в район ключиц.

— И как?

— Нормально, но сверху я чувствую себя намного лучше, уж извини.

— Извиняю, а ты меня еще сегодня в попку трахнешь? — и зарделись от собственной смелости.

— Понравилось? — затаили дыхание.

— Очень, кажется, это будет моей любимой позицией…

Дальнейшие слова потонули в громких поцелуях, а потом Сережку поставили на колени и, разведя ягодицы, снова ворвались вовнутрь.

Утром Мишка принес завтрак любимому в постель вместе с ароматным кофе.

— Ты как? — Сережку, еще сонного, потянувшегося на запах любимого напитка, поцеловали. — Как наша попка?

— Терпимо, — Сережка потянулся руками и уселся на ноющий зад, а потом, припав к чашке, наконец-то открыл лучистые карие глаза. — Свербит немного.

— В первый раз всегда так, — Михаил хлопнулся рядом и сам надкусил бутерброд. — Мне вообще не повезло, попался один — член как оглобля и темперамент сумасшедший. Я потом недели две кровью срал и сидел только на мягком.

— Можно подумать, у тебя маленький, — хмыкнули, жуя горячий бутерброд.

— Ну, не маленький, конечно, но и не такой уж и большой. Есть куда крупнее, — стыдливо почесали затылок.

— Угу! Это ты моему ноющему заду объясни, — поерничали над кружкой.

— Сереж! — Мишка замялся, а потом сам, покраснев, выдал: — Так что насчет встречаться?

— Ты делаешь мне официальное предложение? — карие глаза посмотрели серьезно в голубые напротив.

— Да. И если хочешь — могу встать на колени! Но ты ведь вчера сам не совсем знал насчет своей ориентации.

— По-моему, и так теперь все ясно. Без колен, — вздохнули, беря новый бутерброд. — Я предпочитаю мужчин, и чтобы меня трахали в зад.

— И?

— Давай попробуем? — спросили растеряно.

— Ес-с-с! — Сережку смяли в охапку, опрокидывая столик на пол и разбивая попутно чашки вдребезги.

— Миш! Что за звон, мамка опять будет ругаться, что ты люстру разбил! — на пороге нарисовалась заспанная светловолосая девчушка в салатовой мятой ночнушке. А потом, встретившись с незнакомцем на раскуроченной братиковой постели взглядом, взвизгнула в унисон с Сережкой. Кареглазый пытался натянуть на свое голое тело хоть немного одеяла, основательно придавленного Мишкой.


	4. Сюрприз от дяди Славы

Через две недели Мишка с Женькой тяжело вздыхали, сидя на последнем ряду лекционного зала, ожидая начала лекции.

— Чего невеселый, у вас с Сережкой вроде как медовый месяц? — Женя крутил шариковую ручку у себя под носом.

— Ага, медовый... Его брательник как узнал, теперь чуть ли не в туалет моего любимого водит. И угораздило его учиться на том же факультете, — Миша отследил кудлатую макушку Толика. — Когда с Толькой-то помиритесь?

— А хер его знает, не до него сейчас, — встречаясь с грустным взглядом щенячьих глаз и смотря сквозь них.

— А у тебя что не так в святом семействе?

— Дядя прикатил…

— Опять этот педофил к вам поселился? — охнул Михаил, сжимая автоматом кулаки.

— Не-а. Отец Ванечки, — ответили со вздохом. — Дома такая чехарда была, даже вспоминать страшно…

Мишка присвистнул и протянул:

— Да уж, похожая ситуация. Старший брат Сережке тоже пригрозил, что отцу и мамке все расскажет.

— И?

— Я Сережу уже два дня не вижу, даже на пары не ходит.

Два друга снова тяжко вздохнули, игнорируя жаркие взгляды со стороны третьего.

Дядя Слава прикатил без оповещения и с «сюрпризом».

«Сюрприз» оказался живой, в виде незнакомой молодой тетки с независимым видом. Игорь, хлопая глазами, открыл дверь, а потом бросился вызванивать обоих родителей.

— А Ваня где? — улыбался дядя Слава.

— В школе еще, у него сегодня шесть уроков, — Игорь быстро накрыл на стол, разливая ароматный чай по кружкам.

— Угощайся, Мила, Маринка печет очень вкусно, — дядя Слава положил кусок пирога на тарелку незнакомой женщине, игнорируя пытливые взгляды племянника. — А родители, как всегда, на работе?

— Ага. Я им позвонил, так что не задержатся, — смотря, как гости уплетают приготовленный собственноручно им же вишневый пирог для любимых братиков.

— Твоя мама просто кудесница, — заверил повеселевший дядя. А вот Мила кривила носик и пыталась выбрать из вазочки конфетку повкуснее.

В дверях хлопнули.

— Я дома! — раздался усталый голос Женьки.

А подпрыгнувшего Игоря ухватили и заговорчески прошептали, подмигивая.

— Сюрприз!

Женя, завернув в гостиную, от такого «сюрприза» выронил все из рук и в трансе прошептал:

— Дядя Слава…

— Привет, племянничек, как дела? — радостно смяли в охапку. — Ты совсем взрослый стал, настоящий студент.

— Ага… А это кто? — кивнули в сторону заинтересованно смотрящей на него женщины.

— Это, я хотел сразу всем представить, но так и быть! Эта моя новая жена — Милослава! Правда, здорово? По сокращенным именам мы с ней даже тезки. И она будет новой мамой для Ванечки, — дядя просто лучился счастьем и энтузиазмом.

— Точно, здорово... — прошептал в трансе Женька, мысленно хватаясь за голову.

А потом они на пару с Игорьком несколько часов слушали, как все здорово будут жить в новой семье в Мурманске: и дядя Слава, и тетя Мила, и их сынишка Ванечка. Да вот ничего здорового это парням не предвещало.

Под конец радужного описания чужой жизни приехал Виктор вместе с Никитой. Дядя Слава сам выпал в транс от увиденного мужчины, как от привидения. И, заикаясь, спросил:

— Никита?

— Угу, тот самый. Давно не виделись, привет, малолетний соглядатель, — Никитка сгреб Славку в объятьях и от души живанул.

— Па, он хочет от нас Ванечку забрать! — не выдержал, чуть ли не плача, Игорек, прерывая жаркие объятья мужиков.

— То есть как забрать? — удивился Виктор.

— А мы не отдадим! — поддакнул, не разжимая объятий, Никита.

— И с кем он будет по полгода жить, когда ты уходишь в море? — Виктор нехорошо сузил глаза и глянул на своего младшего братика.

— С моей женой Милославой. Да пусти ты, бугай, — Славка вырвался наконец-то из тисков рук военного и затравлено отпрыгнул к своей новой жене.

— Эт ты здорово придумал, брательник, — ухмыльнулся Виктор. — Но дай решить своему сыну самому, с кем ему жить: с незнакомой теткой или с родными братьями.

«Тетка» на такое приветствие скривила брезгливо лицо.

— И потом, ща у вас детки пойдут, на кой твоей молодухе тинэйджер? Пеленки стирать? А здесь он в университет может влегкую поступить, — ухмыльнулся Никитка.

— А он вообще кто? — женщина тыкнула пальцем в военного летчика.  
— Он, это… — замялся Слава, не зная, как сказать своей жене о Никите.

— Да говори уж, не стесняйся, — ухмыльнулся похожий на кота смазливый мужчина, но, увидев испуг в глазах Славы, выдал сам: — Я любовник его старшего брата.

— Что? — Милослава подскочила. — Твой брат педераст?

— Фи, как вульгарно, правильно говорить "гей", гражданочка, — съязвил военный.

— Я не понимаю, как ты мог оставить в семье своего ребенка, когда в ней люди нездоровой ориентации! — начала возмущаться женщина, возвышаясь над своим мужем.

— Мила, прекрати… — пытался защититься Слава, но выходило довольно коряво. А потом, повернувшись к Виктору, зашипел: — Что, черт возьми, тут происходит?!

— Ничего такого, — старший брат развел руки. — Кстати, от нашего папки тебе большой привет. Он недавно был у нас в гостях. И очень сожалел, что с тобой не пересекся.

— Батя к вам приехал? Ба, да это, наверно, земля перевернулась! — удивился Слава, хлопая карими глазами. — Чтобы он, да со своего кордона?

— Ага, если бы не Лешка, которому нужно было вернуться к началу занятий в университет, он бы тебя дождался, — поддакнул старший брат. — Мальчик поступил на заочное отделение в этом году. И все под влиянием Михаила Михайловича.

— Лешка?

— Угу, его молодой любовник, — улыбнулся Никита, смотря, как Милослава бледнеет окончательно и хватается за голову. — А что, твоя женушка ярая гомофобка?

Девице состроили мастерски глазки. А в коридоре раздался, разливаясь, звонок.

— Я открою, — Никитка повернулся ко входу и через минуту вернулся с Мариной.

— Привет, Слава, — кивнула та младшему брату своего бывшего мужа и уставилась на молодую незнакомку с перекошенным лицом. — А это кто?

— Я ненавижу гомиков. Бери своего сына, и уходим отсюда, — Милослава подскочила на диване, сжимая кулаки. Всего этого балагана ей было выше крыши.

— Успокойся, дорогая! Знакомься, это Мариночка, жена моего старшего брата. А это моя новая жена — Милослава. И мы приехали за Ванечкой, — пытался объяснить Слава Марине и заодно устаканить свою взбесившуюся жену.

Марина вдруг ехидно хмыкнула и, усевшись как королева напротив гостей в кресло, масляно переспросила:

— Значит, вы, Милославочка, не любите геев?

Та хлопнула глазами на эту даму и выдавила:

— Да, и я вас откровенно не понимаю, как вы это все позволяете своему мужу?

— И вы хотите забрать Ивана? — совершенно игнорируя выпад в свою сторону.

— Конечно, у мальчика была такая драма — смерть мамы. И ему нужна нормальная, здоровая семья, — правильная Милослава уселась напротив и выжидающе скрестила руки на груди.

— Вот вам совет, милочка, на будущее. Родите лучше своего, прежде чем осуждать меня и мою семью, — усмехнулась женщина, видя, как бледнеют ее сыновья вкупе с мужем.

— Да как вы?! — подрываясь с места и попадая в объятья мужа.

— Марина, вот от тебя я такого не ожидал, это точно. Мы с Милой еще не планировали детей, — выдавил вконец запутавшийся Слава.

— Ах, конечно, пеленки, распашонки, детское говницо — ручки можно испачкать. Ну, тогда забирайте. И счастья вам в семейной жизни, — ухмыльнулась мама Женьки и Игорька.

— Мама, как ты можешь! — закричали сразу оба ее сына в голос.

— Могу. И если бы не ваш разлюбезный Ванечка, мои бы дети не стали голубыми! — рыкнула Марина, тоже срываясь с места.

И вот когда страсти раскалились до предела, в комнату вошел виновник.

У Ванечки, естественно, были свои ключи от дома, а орово, что устроили взрослые в гостиной, совершенно перекрывало остальные посторонние звуки.

— Папа?! — Ваня ошарашено уставился на отца, а тот, подлетев к нему, залепил звонкую пощечину.

— Что, сученыш, секса захотелось? Зад свой смазливый подставил!

— А вот бить своего сына непедагогично, — Виктор с Никитой тут же скрутили полыхающего гневом буйного Славку и утащили на кухню со словами: — А теперь у нас будет очень серьезный мужской разговор. Просьба не вмешиваться.

Ваню всего трясло от нахлынувших горьких слез. Маринка смотрела на этот спектакль победоносно. Своего племянника она не простила и выждала момент отомстить. Чужая, незнакомая тетка брезгливо морщила губы, зыркая в его сторону. Только Женя с Игорем, наплевав на все, утянули к себе рыдающего мальчишку и теперь гладили в четыре руки, пытаясь успокоить.

— Ну и чего ты добилась, мама? — Женя покачал сокрушенно головой. — Теперь Ваня потерял любовь отца.

— Хм-м-м... А меня кто-то спросил, как я потеряла любовь своих сыновей? — обиделась Марина.

— Но мы ведь тебя любим, невзирая на то, что ты ненавидишь нашего любимого, — возразил Игорь. — Эх мама–мама, можно подумать, ты не застрахована от ошибок, а как же Всеволод? А вам, тетя Милослава, и правда, лучше родить своего ребенка, Ваньку мы никуда не отпустим, тем более с вами. Хватит с него всех неурядиц, переживаний, страхов и неоправданной боли. И так настрадался.

Женя поднялся на ноги и взял на руки Ванечку.

— Выход где, вы знаете. Надеюсь, когда Ваня успокоится, вас всех в нашем доме больше не будет, — рыкнул Евгений и, кивнув Игорю, унес рыдающего кузена в спальню. Свой выбор он сделал давно, когда еще той зимой увидел первые слезы Вани.

В их спальню тихо постучали через два часа.

Виктор, заглянув и получив согласный кивок от старшего сына, присел на край кровати.

— Как он?

— Спит, наревелся по самое не хочу, — Женя держал голову паренька на своих коленях и перебирал темные непослушнее вихры. Игорь, прижавшись к спине Вани и обняв того за талию, сам глубоко посапывал во сне.

— Вот ведь, досталось парнишке. Я поговорил со Славой, так что не бойтесь. Ваню никто не заберет. Сегодня молодые переночуют в гостинице, а завтра он хочет, перед тем как уехать, поговорить с сыном.

— Как бы снова не ударил, — Женя печально вздохнул.

— Не ударит, твой дед голова. Он мне кое-что подсказал, когда был здесь. Видно, знал, чем может закончиться ваша небратская любовь. А теперь отдыхайте, — отец погладил старшего сына по голове и осторожно поцеловал Игоря и Ваню. — Береги своих любимых, Женька, во что бы то ни стало, никогда не сдавайся и береги.

Он махнул на прощанье рукой и услышал тихо сказанное вдогонку:

— Спасибо, папа...


	5. Сережкина семья. Эпилог

Женя рассказал всю свою семейную эпопею Мишке, тот только ахал в особо пикантных местах, а сам думал о своем.

— И как, поговорили? — спросил он под конец рассказа.

— Да... Уж не знаю, что такое дед Михаил поведал моему отцу, но дядя Слава даже извинился перед Ванечкой и нами за свое поведение. И приглашал приехать в гости в Мурманск на их новую квартиру.

— А его новая жена-гомофобка?

— Она больше не появлялась, видно, ей даже противно смотреть на нас. Главное, Ваня хоть немного повеселел. И то ладно. А что с Серегой будешь делать? — перевели разговор на проблемы друга.

— Не знаю, пусть сам решает. Знаешь, он ведь моей маме очень понравился, да и сестричке.

— А может, сам поговоришь с его родителями? Раз он такой нерешительный? — предложил Женька. — Я могу с тобой пойти для поддержки.

— Видно, придется. Спасибо, друг, — он пожал руку Женьке и уставился вниз, там около доски стоял старший брат Сережки и кого-то высматривал в глубине лекционки. Сережка как-то издалека показал его Мишке и тот запомнил. Брата звали Антон, он учился уже на пятом курсе. По сравнению с Сережкой, Антон был настоящий качок, правда, чертами лица братья, конечно, были схожи.

— Кажется, это по мою душу, — вздохнул Миша тяжко.

— Айда быстро, пока лектор не приперся. Устраивать свару на глазах у всех, я думаю, не стоит, — Женька подорвался к выходу, видя боковым зрением, как вскакивает следом Толька. Какие бы ссоры ни случались между ними, но дружба была нерушимой.

— Вы что-то хотели? — Женя, подойдя к этому парню, вежливо спросил.

— Это ты — Михаил? — его прицельно смерили взглядом.

— Может, отойдем в рекреацию? — предложил Женя жестом. Антон кивнул и, пропуская мимо троих парней, пошел следом. В дальней рекреации около спортивного зала было тихо и пустынно, как раз место для разборок.

— Ты не ответил, это ты Михаил?

— Нет. Михаил — я, — ответил бесцветный. — Что вы хотели?

— Что, очко играет, гомик, выйти-то один не в силах без своих дружков? — залыбился поганенько Антон.

— Вы не так поняли, — Анатолий поправил очки. — Мы просто в виде миротворцев на переговорах, чтобы все обошлось без рукоприкладства.

— Ого! Прям, как в высших домах Лондо-она. А твои дружки тоже из сексуальных меньшинств? — Женьку смерили пошлым взглядом.

— Ну почему же, я девок предпочитаю, — заверил Толик.

— По тебе и так видно, а вот ты? — тыкнули пальцем в Женьку.

— Вы вызвали Михаила только для того, чтобы выяснять мою ориентацию? — спросил прифигевший на такой наезд Женька.

— Нет, просто тебя увидел и подумал, почему мой Серега выбрал этого белесого придурка, а не такого смазливого, как ты? Тебя бы я и сам трахнул. Хоть у тебя ни пизды, ни сисек.

— Ну, спасибо за комплимент, — усмехнулся Женя. — Так что вы все-таки хотите от Миши?

— Ничего, — Антон покрутил перед носом Женьки игриво ручками. — Хотел просто посмотреть в лицо тому говнюку, который имеет моего идиота братика в его чокнутую жопку.

— Что с Сергеем? — спросил побледневший Мишка.

— Отлеживается дома, он, видите ли, решил рассказать нашим родителям правду о своей прекрасной и вечной любви к парню. И попал под пьяную руку нашему отцу, ну тот его и укатал до полусмерти. Наш батя крепок на руку, особенно под мухой.

А потом, повернувшись к Женьке, опять с сожалением хмыкнул. — И все-таки зря он не выбрал тебя. Так хоть смысл был бы за что мучиться.

Мишка рванул с кулаками, но его остановил Анатолий.

— Адрес, — потребовал Женька.

— Что, в гости хочешь прийти ко мне? — ухмыльнулся Антон, а потом, набросав на мятом клочке бумажки, завалявшемся в кармане, подал в руки. — Буду ждать, сладенький.

И, развернувшись, почапал прочь.

Мишку всего трясло, из глаз закапали горькие слезы.

— Так, Толик, вы с Мишкой идите ловить такси, а я за нашими сумками, едем немедленно. Ромео, не разводи сырость, что скажет Джульетта?

— Но у нас на такси бабок нет, — выдавил кудлатый очкарик, придерживая за талию расстроенного белобрысого друга.

— Зато у меня есть, как никак теперь отцов-то трое, — ухмыльнулся Женя, набирая скорость в сторону лекционного кабинета.

Такси они не отпустили на всякий пожарный и, как оказалось, не зря.

Встретила их заплаканная, умученная худенькая женщина, она похлопала красными глазами, а потом затравленно спросила:

— Михаил?

Мишка тут же выдвинулся вперед и, кивнув, ответил:

— Я.

Парни ждали чего угодно, даже то, что Сережку придется отбивать силой, но такого не ожидал никто.

Женщина кинулась к нему на грудь и, разревевшись, сквозь слезы запричитала:

— Мишенька, родненький, увези, ради Христа, моего сына отсюда. Валерка ведь убьет его!

Мишка автоматом прижал к себе мать Сережки и сам в нерешительности глянул на друзей.

— Вы поможете собрать вещи Сергея? — спросил Женя и, получив согласный кивок от женщины, вместе с Толиком прошел в дом.

Лицо у Сережки представляло опухшее месиво с заплывшими глазками, да и оголенное сверху тельце расцветало черными гематомами. Рядом стояла куча медикаментов. Видно, мама пыталась привести младшего сына в порядок между побоями.

— Мишенька, — позвал Сережка в бреду.

— Я здесь, — Мишка тут же оказался рядом с любимым и прижал его к себе, вытирая свои непрошенные слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

Мать стояла, вытирая фартуком глаза, и причитала:

— Отец сказал, что или выбьет из него всю голубую дурь, или убьет. А я… Я… — только сейчас парни увидели, что и у матери на руках были внушительные синяки.

— Вам тоже досталось? — спросил Толя.

— Это не важно, главное Сережку заберите.

— А вы? — Женя запихивал в объемную сумку учебники, книги вперемешку с одеждой.

— Обо мне не беспокойтесь, Валера хороший муж, вот только когда выпьет, становится неуравновешенным. А Сережка своим признанием его вывел из себя окончательно, — объяснила мать, помогая укладывать Женьке в сумку белье.

— А как вы? — Мишка гладил побитые скулы любимого. — Относитесь к нашим отношениям?

— Ох, мальчики–мальчики! Да Сереженька с раннего детства странным был, вместо машинок куклами играл. А один раз мне выдал, что обязательно выйдет замуж за прекрасного принца. Антон его за это часто колотил, вечно между моими сынками были стычки. Мир никак не брал, — вздохнула уставшая женщина.

— Вы мой адрес запомните, он простой, писать не буду, вдруг записку найдут, — Миша повторил три раза, пока не дождался согласного кивка матери Сергея. — И приезжайте, моя мама и сестра будут вам только рады. Им так Сережа нравится.

Сережку завернули в плед, и Мишка, подняв любимого на руки, попрощался с его мамой. Женька с Толиком несли сзади любовной парочки две набитые вещами сумки.

— Ну вот, Джульетту мы похитили, даже не думал, что так легко выйдет, — вздохнул тяжело Женя.

— Жека, ты меня простишь, я таким идиотом был... — прошептал рядом Толька.

— Уже простил, все равно бы рано или поздно всплыло. А благодаря тебе это было с таким охуительным размахом, — ухмыльнулись злорадно в ответ.

Таксист присвистнул на видок Сережки.

— Кто его так?

— Отец, — буркнул Женька, закидывая сумки в багажник.

— За девку, да? — с сознанием дела.

— Ну, типа того, — подтвердил Толя, помогая Мишке усесться с Сережкой сзади.

— Ох, меня тоже как-то отец отходил, когда я соседскую девку спортил. Эх, давно это было. Тоже рожа была несколько недель буграми. Хорошо, что у него есть такие друзья, как вы. А вот у меня, к сожалению, тогда не было на кого положиться.

Таксист вздохнул, вспоминая свою ушедшую бурную юность, и надавил на газ.

Мать Мишки — медсестра со стажем, колдовала над Сережкой весь день и вечер. Охая и причитая, как над родным сыном. Друзья же сидели все втроем в гостиной вместе с сестричкой Люськой и ждали вердикта. Ибо их просто беспардонно выгнали вон.

— Все, он спит, — мама Михаила — статная блондинка, вытерла руки полотенцем и устало опустилась в кресло. — Избили его не раз и основательно, но ребра целы, может, пара трещин, зубы на месте, внутренних кровотечений нет. Когда очухается, нужно сделать энцефалограмму, возможно легкое сотрясение мозга.

— Спасибо, мамочка, — Миша присел к маме и обнял ее за плечи.

— Да не за что, как мне все это напомнило нашу прошлую жизнь с твоим отцом. Тебе ведь от папки тоже здорово перепадало, когда ты еще совсем мальчишкой пытался меня защитить от его побоев.

— Мать Сережки сказала, что его отец нормальный, пока не пьет, — пробормотал Миша.

— Угу, все они нормальные до стакана, — хмыкнула мать. — Он, наверное, сутки проспит, я его обезболивающими обколола. Но сон сейчас для него — лучшее лекарство, — а потом, поцеловав в макушку сына, добавила: — Иди уж к нему, вижу ведь, не сидится. Наверно, вам лучше в комнату купить раскладной диван, а то у тебя, Мишка, не кровать, а монашеское ложе. А вам, мальчики, домой пора, время позднее.

— Спасибо за чай, — улыбнулся, вставая, Женька. — Анатолий, подъем, хозяевам тоже пора отдохнуть.

Толя, прикорнувший на спинке кресла, тут же проснулся и, подскочив, стал искать свою сумку.

Антон подкараулил Женьку с Толиком с утрица, до пар.

— Привет, конфетка, — помахали кареглазому рукой. — Что ж ты меня дома не подождал?

— Незачем, — буркнул Евгений, проходя мимо приставалы. Но Антон поймал цепко за рукав и притянул к себе.

— Ты, натурал, иди, а вот к этому сахарку у меня длинный и очень основательный… кхм… ну, да… разговор.

Анатолий, сложив руки кренделем, помотал отрицательно головой.

— Хочешь говорить, говори при нем, — усмехнулся Женя, глядя, как друг встал, широко расставив в боевой стойке ноги.

— Я тут справки про тебя навел, оказывается, ты и правда гей, — Антон свободной рукой откинул челку Женьки и очертил игриво скулу.

— И что из того?! — руку жестко отбили в сторону.

— Я хочу попробовать с мальчиком, и ты как кандидатура меня полностью устраиваешь. Думаю, твоя попка не менее сладка, чем ротик, — Женьку пригребли резко к себе и жестко поцеловали, врываясь в рот. Толька подумал, что сейчас будет свара. Но Евгений вдруг сам обнял с силой своего домогателя и углубил поцелуй. Да так, что теперь уже Антон забился в его силках. А затем брату Сережки смачно приложили коленом промеж ног.

— Сука! — взвизгнул Антон, складываясь пополам у Женькиных ботинок, у него изо рта капала обильно кровь, заливая воротник рубашки.

— Еще раз полезешь — язык откушу, а яйца вырву на хер, — пообещал злобно Женька, отплевываясь от чужой крови. — И запомни, как пассив ты меня не возбуждаешь, натурал сраный. Идем, Анатолий, мальчику надо отдохнуть.

— Ну ты, блин, и артист! Я уж думал, что ты его изнасилуешь прямо на моих глазах.

— Он тоже так подумал, вот и ослабил контроль, — объяснил Женька, сурово топая в сторону лекционного зала.

Но Антон на этом не успокоился. Сегодня друзья были без Мишки, тот остался дома рядом с любимым. Посему возвращались с пар только вдвоем.

Братик Сереги встретил их за гаражами и не один. Всего встречающих было четверо.

— Так, говоришь, этот педик трахает твоего братика? — спросил один в черной шапочке.

— Не-е-е, этого я сам хочу трахнуть! — осклабился Антон.

— А мы значит? — усмехнулся другой в глубоком капюшоне.

— А вы пока побеседуйте с его другом, а потом сможете понаслаждаться зрелищем.

— Брось, Антон, говницом измажешься, — ответил третий в спортивной куртке. — Чо, баб, что ли, мало? И потом, бить такого ботана?

— Если тебе не прет, можешь идти, тебя никто не держит, а вот я с удовольствием посмотрю, как будут пялить такую конфетку, — хмыкнули из глубокого капюшона. — А может, и присоединюсь.

— Еще чего, это моя добыча, — ухмыльнулся Антон и сорвался в сторону Женьки, сжимая кулаки.

— Смотри, как бы сам не стал жертвенным ягненком, — отскочил Женька в сторону и шибанул локтем прямо по спине противника.

— И кто тут ботаник? — Толька своей сумкой с размаха залепил в морду капюшону, а ногой заехал по затылку черной шапочке, а потом спросил спортивную куртку: — Ну так как, ты дерешься?

— Не, я пас, — парень в куртке засунул руки в карманы и, развернувшись, пошел прочь. — Мне сказали, бой будет честным один на один. А тут просто свара.

Женя меж тем лупил без зазрения совести Антона, который отвечал ему тем же. Анатолий же, прижав к земле своим телом тушки двух других «приятелей», возлежал на живом подогреваемом помосте со всеми удобствами и комментировал:

— В морду ему, в морду! Чтобы девки носы воротили. Экзотики захотелось? Получай, гад!

— Что из слов "как пассив не возбуждаешь" было непонятно? — Женя, в конце концов, измотав Антона, схватил его за горло и приподнял над землей.

— Черт! — прохрипел воздыхатель. — А это довольно больно.

Женька зашвырнул его в травку между гаражами и отряхнул свои штаны.

— Я тут… — Антон попытался подняться по стенке. — Спросил кое у кого терминологию геев. А как актив? Я тебя возбуждаю?

— После того, как я тебе набил морду? — усмехнулся Женька, разглядывая с интересом композицию «Толик, возлежащий на побежденных врагах».

— А если я тебя все-таки побью? — Антон снова встал в позицию, сжимая кулаки.

— Даже если победишь. Извини, но я занят. Во всех позициях: и активной, и пассивной. Так что не судьба, — нанося четкий удар ногой и отправляя в полный нокаут Антона.

— Вставай, Анатолий! Вечно тебя тянет прикорнуть. Я, конечно, понимаю, мальчики, может, и ничего, а как стонут под тобой, просто профессионально…

— Тьфу на тебя. Накаркаешь, — подскочил со стенающих тушек Толька и пристроился к уходящему с поля боя другу.

— Анатолий, кажется? — Антон теперь решил действовать по другому раскладу.

— Надо же, запомнил! Чего нужно? — Толька поправил отработанным движением новые крутые очки и соблазнительно улыбнулся.

— Я хочу у тебя узнать, что нравится твоему другу? — насуплено.

— Смотря какому? Вот Мишка точно без ума от твоего младшего братика.

— Дурака-то не строй. А? — устало.

— Слушай, Антон, возвращайся снова в наше нормальное русло. Девки, сиськи, пизды — это круто! Пойми, с Женькой это безнадежно. И у Сережки с ним ничего не вышло.

— Как, и Серега на него западал? — Антон примостился к подоконнику и обреченно вздохнул.

— Угу, даже в любви объяснился. Да все без толку, — Анатолий встал рядом в похожей позе.

— Как мой мелкий?

— Да ничего, лицо уже более или менее, Мишка от него не отходит, на ручках носит, пылинки сдувает. Так все мило, что смотреть тошно. Да и вся его семья тоже круги вокруг нарезает.

— Вот как… Я знаю, мама его увидеть хочет…

— Так и приезжайте вдвоем, я думаю, Сережка будет счастлив.

— Я подумаю… Отец тогда и мне навалял, я ведь пробовал их обоих защитить, но батя под градусом вообще зверь зверем. А мне просто не хватило сил…

 **Эпилог**  
— А у нас сегодня пирог! — Люська светилась как начищенный чайник, встречая гостей.

— Проходите, проходите, меня зовут Виктория. А вас? — мама Мишки в праздничном платье смотрелась молодой и красивой.

— Здравствуйте, я Вероника, а это мой старший сын Антон, — мама Сережи пожала руку Вике, а потом обняла, как родного человека.

— Ну, чего в дверях застряли? — в коридор заглянул насупленный Мишка. — Вас только и ждем.

Народу отпраздновать выздоровление Сережки пришло много. Ваня с Игорьком расставляли фужеры под шампанское, Толик болтал о чем-то с Женькой, а Сережку посадили во главе стола, как именинника. Настроение у всех было приподнятое, праздничное.

Антон подождал, пока Женя отойдет от Толи, и, подсев к нему, тихо спросил:

— Это Женины?

Толька отследил кивок в сторону веселившейся троицы братиков и согласно кивнул:

— Ага!

— Вижу теперь, ты был прав, мне точно здесь ничего не светило. Значит, за прекрасных дам? — и, подняв бокал с шампанским, чокнулся с кудлатым очкариком.

Конец данной части, продолжение следует…


End file.
